Clostridium difficile (C. difficile) toxins A and B are responsible for C. difficile-associated disease (CDAD), which manifests itself as nosocomial diarrhea and pseudomembranous colitis (Kuijper et al., Clinical Microbiology and Infection 12(Suppl. 6):2-18, 2006; Drudy et al., International Journal of Infectious Diseases 11(1):5-10, 2007; Warny et al., Lancet 366(9491):1079-1084, 2005; Dove et al., Infection and Immunity 58(2):480-488, 1990; Barroso et al., Nucleic Acids Research 18(13):4004, 1990). Treatment of the toxins with formaldehyde results in the corresponding toxoids A and B, which are completely inactivated and retain at least partial immunogenicity (Torres et al., Infection and Immunity 63(12):4619-4627, 1995). It has been shown that vaccination employing both toxoids is effective in hamsters, healthy adults, and patients with recurrent CDAD (Torres et al., Infection and Immunity 63(12):4619-4627, 1995; Kotloff et al., Infection and Immunity 69(2):988-995, 2001; Sougioultzis et al., Gastroenterology 128(3):764-770, 2005; Torres et al., Vaccine Research 5(3):149-162, 1996). Additionally, the administration of both free and aluminum salt (adjuvant) bound toxoids leads to appropriate immune responses (Torres et al., Vaccine Research 5(3):149-162, 1996; Giannasca et al., Infection and Immunity 67(2):527-538, 1999). The administration of both toxoids simultaneously is more effective than administration of the individual proteins alone (Kim et al., Infection and Immunity 55(12):2984-2992, 1987). Both the A and B toxoids are thus candidates for vaccine development. Improvement of their conformational integrity and/or reduction in their tendency to aggregate is desirable to produce optimal storage stability.